Tu Sonrisa
by Dulce Angel Oscuro
Summary: una simple sonrisa hace la diferencia y ella lo sabe bien...


**N\A: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen son de Sega y Sonic Team ya están informados n_n**

* * *

**Regálame tu sonrisa **

Estaba muy preocupada absolutamente preocupada, como era posible el nunca perdía... el siempre ganaba, pero esta vez acaso había sido distinto, no, no ella no lo creía Sonic es el héroe es imposible.

"Que pasara con usted"-pensaba a medida que caminaba de un lado a otro en aquella habitación.

Cream había encontrado a el erizo azulado muy mal herido en inmediaciones del ¿bosque?, No eso es muy extraño en especial viniendo de alguien como el.

"Esta despertando"- se esperanzo viéndolo con alegría.

Lo primero que su borrosa vista vio, fue a la señorita Cream viéndole de forma preocupante, luego se vio el mismo vaya si que estaba vendado con cientos de curitas en su cuerpo al igual que vendas claro esta.

-Que me paso Cream-. pregunto en un intento de acomodarse mejor en la cama que reposaba.

-No lo se Sonic-

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es...llorar por que ella se a ido de mi lado- tan solo al decirlo una gotas saladas salieron de sus ojos verdes color jade.

-O lo siento- dijo apenada recordando la situación.

-No lo sientas Cream me lo merezco, ella siempre a velado por mi y el trato que le eh dado no es tan lindo que digamos-

-Si bueno Amy me dijo que se iba con el...- no quiso nombrar el nombre por miedo a la reacción del erizo en caso de no estar enterado del asunto.

-Si lo se- bajo su cabeza en señal de tristeza.

-Pero que le paso a usted-

-Esto es normal para mi siempre aparezco medio moribundo una vez al mes- explico

-Vaya creí que le habían echo daño

-Descuida Cream el único daño me lo podría hacer yo mismo- Sonic trato de levantarse e irse a su casa pero Cream se lo impedía a toda costa no dejaría que se fuera se encontraba muy mal herido

-Debes descansar y ya- dicho esto cerro la puerta de la habitación así marchándose del lugar.

* * *

-Pero Cream-

-No no usted debe reposar-

El erizo solo hizo un puchero un tanto infantil cruzándose de brazos

-Así esta mejor

Ya casi dos semanas habían pasado pero Cream se negaba a que Sonic se fuera, debía descansar cueste lo que cueste.

-Sabes lo estado meditando y creo que ya entiendo que me paso- hablo calmado llevando una mirada perdida.

-Si, entonces dígamelo- dijo tan serena

-Veras me convertí en Werehog-

-En un erizo-lobo -

-Así es, mi ira me cegó tanto que termine hiriéndome yo mismo-

-Pero no se preocupe yo le cuidare- trato de calmarlo poniendo su mano en uno de sus hombros.

-No no debes estar hastiada de mi presencia-

-Para nada, desde que mi madre rehízo su vida casándose con el señor Vector y mi pobres Cheese se fue al cielo- suspira- yo me eh sentido muy sola.

-... se lo que es la soledad yo lo experimento día a día.

-Me entiendes

-Perfectamente bueno al menos tu no te conviertes en una bestia a la cual todos huyen- hablo en un intento de hacerla reír-

-Vamos sonría lo mejor es una sonrisa-

-Yo sonrió si tu sonríes primero- hablo de forma alegre Sonic.

-Si claro- una pequeña sonrisa se hizo presente en sus labios la cual el erizo correspondió.

-Vez sonreír lo mejor siempre cuando estés triste, hazlo-

-Ojala lo hubiera sabido cuando Amy me cambio por ese- de pronto su sonrisa se cohombrito en una mueca de enojo.

-Umm ella no nunca me dijo con quien salía-

-No te dijo- dijo de manera confusa alzando una ceja.

-No-

-Pues el ultimo momento le vi en brazos de Silver- un largo suspiro se le escapo d sus labios para luego bajar la cabeza.

-Lo siento enserio yo no quiero…

-Descuida gracias a ti lo estoy superando también mis heridas claro-

-No es nada-

-Te lo podría agradecer-

-Tu sonrisa me basta – hablo la pequeña coneja para mirarle dulcemente.

-Claro-

Se habían vuelto muy unidos, después de que Sonic se allá recuperado por completo y no necesitara la ayuda de Cream, aun así no se hace esperar sus siempre visitas para almorzar o cenar cualquier escusa valía su sonrisa, era tan limpia e inocente que lo valía todo.

-Sonríes muy lindo-

-Gracia- rió nerviosa

-Umm aun pareces la pequeña niña que ayude aquella vez, lo recuerdas

-Como olvidar que recato a mi mami-

-Si tenias como cinco o seis-

-Ahora tengo dieciséis -

-Vaya as crecido mucho Cream pero lo mejor...- callo al ver el sol ocultarse tras el horizonte.

-Debo irme-

-Espere cual es la prisa- trato de detenerlo jalándolo del brazo

-No debo irme -corrió lo mas que pudo dejando muy confundida a Cream por tan repentina acción.

-No se vaya por favor- un pequeña se vio caer por sus mejillas.

Con todas las fuerzas que tenia Cream trato de alcanzarlo solo así logrando tropezar con troncos secos en el pequeño bosque del lugar

-Ahh me duele- no pudo evitar soltar lagrimas de dolor al sentir dolorosas punzadas en sus tobillos cada vez que intentar movilizarse en vanos intentos solo terminando en el suelo.

-Y ahora que voy a ser-

La noche cayo y Cream aun no encontraba las fuerzas as suficientes para levantarse del lugar en el cual yacía echada.

Intentaba tranquilizarse, pero los incesantes ruidos nocturnos perturbaban su concentración.

"no quiero que me pase nada"- pensaba a la vez que sentía una respiración intensa providente de uno de los arbustos.

-Aléjate- grito en un intento de espantar a su acosador, al parecer no le había resultado- vete no me hagas -partió en llanto al sentir que el individuo se acercaba sigilosamente

-Nunca te aria daño- oyó un tenue susurro busco con la mirada al dueño de la voz sin éxito alguno

-Quien quien esta ahí- su piel se erizo tan solo al oír una voz grave.

-No quiero que me temas-

-Si te escondes te temeré entonces mas- reto desafiante

-Soy yo Sonic-

La coneja abrió los ojos enormemente al notar que su "acosador" era solo Sonic pero, mas le asusto su nueva personalidad, nunca lo había visto transformado en un erizo lobo pero no sentía miedo solo protección.

-Sonic eres tu verdad-

Solo movió la cabeza en señal de aprobación- no me temas-

-Jamás lo aria- con un poco de esfuerzo se acerco a su rostro y empezó a acariciarlo tiernamente

-Sonríe Sonic sonríe que es lo mejor cuando estas triste

* * *

"me duele mucho mi cabeza" decía penosa mente Cream frotándose su cabeza con ambas manos.

-Uh

-Sabes Cream esto no es normal ya son repetidas veces- medio regaño Sonic

-Ehe no es nada- trato de sonreírle.

-Te llevare aun medico-

-Pero…

-Ahora!- Dijo firme para cargarla en sus brazos y correr a una increíble velocidad

En cuanto llego al hospital dejo que el doctor le haga un chequeo medico para ver que tiene.

-Señor Sonic the Hedgehog

-Si eso soy yo que pasa que tiene-

-Bueno solo tiene que descansar en un lugar mas relajado es la estrés la que le tiene muy preocupada.

-Entonces así sera Doc -dijo esto el erizo se fue a la habitación no sin antes poner en practica lo que ella le había dicho que sonriera

-Cream como te sientes-

-Mejor con los medicamentos que me dio el doctor-

-Estuve pensando y no te gustaría irnos a vivir al bosque tu y yo- ofreció con una media sonrisa.

La conejita solo se sonrojo ante tal preposición- c-claro- atino a decir.

-Entonces en cuanto te recuperes nos iremos al campo solos tu y yo- Sonic no se daba cuenta de sus propias palabras solo quería animar a su pequeña amiga para la nueva aventura que vivirían.

-De acuerdo- se le entrecorto la voz provocándole un nudo en la garganta y claro con el sonroje en sus mejillas

* * *

**Unas semanas después**

"estrés pero que cosa le habría podido provocar estrés"- se preguntaba el gran héroe de movius, a medida que caminaba seguido por Cream la cual ya había salido del hospital se sentía mejor.

-Sonic te encuentras bien- pregunto su compañera viéndolo tan serio, bastante extraño en le erizo.

-No, no yo estoy bien debería preguntar eso por ti eh!- Dijo en tono burlón

-No te preocupes estoy bien- dio nerviosa

-Mira Cream aquí es- el héroe apuntaba en dirección a una pequeña cabaña la cual se veía acogedora.

-Entremos- ambos enteraron al lugar bastante amplio de dos pequeños pisos

-Bien Cream aqui dormiremos-

-Sonic porque hace esto-

-Como que por que, no tengo forma de pagarte lo buena que has sido conmigo creo que cuidándote es la mejor opción

-Cuidándote

-Si

-Me gusta tu compañía- hablo el erizo viendole fijamente.

-Así –respondió con una dulce mirada

-Si, no me había sentido así en años, todos hicieron sus vidas aparte: Tails tiene un gran empleo en la ciudad, Knuckles ya tiene una familia con Tikal, y Amy...ay Amy ella se fue con Silver nunca lo habría imaginado.

-Le duele aun

-No tanto pero que se va hacer -con una falsa sonrisa volteo en dirección a la cocina

-Sonic no me engaña usted esta triste-

-Es que duele -

-Recuerde sonría

-Si Cream sonreír- su visa se fijo en el horizonte notando que ya empezaba a ocultarse el sol

-Por chaos debo irme-

-No que sucede

-El sol recuerda hoy es luna llena- trato de huir

-Peor no me importa – dijo medio gritando

-A mi si, odio que me vean en ese estado-

-Pues yo no yo te quiero tal y como eres- se interpuso en medio del camino evitando así escapatoria al erizo.

-Eh

-Si no importa si eres mitad lobo o erizo yo te quiero igual- hablo con el seño fruncido la conejita de ojos cafés.

-Cream es cierto lo que dices- dijo dudoso.

-Por que habría de mentirle-

-Por que ya no creo en el amor- hablo en tono melancólico.

-Yo te ayudare a superarlo- le dijo animada

-Enserio – se esperanzo

-Lo prometo-

Y con una sonrisa se dieron un beso

-Cream –le susurro

-Si -

-Regálame tu sonrisa-

-Que tiene que te gusta -

-Es que cada vez que la veo me das ganas de seguir adelante tu me enseñaste eso ¿no?-

-Si

Una sonrisa mas para luego que el erizo se trasformara en un lobo

-Me veo terrible-

-Yo te veo tal cual eres

Por ultimo Cream sostuvo el rostro del erizo y le beso suavemente como podría ser

-Solo tu sonrisa es lo que me da alegría...

* * *

**N\A:** y aquí termine el soncreeam que le dije que aria a Frankie Monstar y como esta ya lo hize aunque muy tarde ero lo hze que vale eh, una parejita sentimental asi que decidí hacerle bastante tierno eh ja ja espero que les guste

**Me dejas un review :)**


End file.
